


Light In the Face of Uncertainty

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: A little one-shot inspired by a pic of a happier moment between Abby and Marcus while they wandered through the capital city and through the twitter discussion that came as a result.





	Light In the Face of Uncertainty

He spotted it while Abby and Indra talked about the city, how the grounders discovered it and all of the treasures that were unearthed from the past world. The life that existed before it was turned to smoke and ash. Marcus listened too, as the history interested him. The details Indra knew surpassed anything they learned in their Earth History classes aboard the Ark.

When the moment presented itself, Marcus looked closer at the delicate simple object. The inside symbolized of beauty, of hope and new beginnings. He knew he had to buy it for her. How strange is that? On the Ark, they were constantly at odds, on the ground, they are a united team. So united he's actually planning to surprise her with a gift.

When did that happen? 

Marcus didn't know, but when he found her in the airshaft hot and clinging for breath, their walls dropped and for that moment in time, they gave into the comfort of each other's presence. The walls thickened a bit when they first landed on the ground and her shocklashing, but then somewhere between Abby crawling into the wreckage of TonDC to save him, providing him warmth and comfort to him holding her hand on the walk home from the torture of Mount Weather, they rarely left each other’s side.

But, did that mean he could give her a present? Nor a practical one, but a personal one. A gift that said, “I thought of you when I saw this.” It really was as simple as that. Or was it?

While Abby wandered further down the aisle, he smiled at her attempts to communicate with the people. Marcus always thought Abby was beautiful. In this carefree moment, with the sun highlighting her golden locks, the warm air blushing her cheeks, and being treated to a smile that could light up the world, he felt his heart and body react to the woman he realized he could never be without.

And now, without any hesitation, he quickly traded some coins he inherited from his grandmother, for the object. Once in hand, he ran his finger over the center, before quickly pocketing it when he heard his name.

“You okay Marcus?”

He turned to see Abby watching him. Crossing to her, he casually looked up to the clear blue skies, took a deep breath, before responding.

“I’m fine, just enjoying the day.”

“We haven’t had any of these, have we?” Abby paused to look around before returning her attention to Marcus. “Days where we can relax, even for a moment, and enjoy that we are actually here.”

“No, we haven’t.” _And it looks good on you, _he silently added. “Maybe after the summit we will.”__

____

“Maybe.”

Gently grabbing the crook of her arm, he led them forward. “We should catch up with Indra.”

Abby nodded in agreement, hooking her arm through his, as they walked through the rest of the vendors.

**

Marcus sensed Abby’s impatience as they looked out the windows as nighttime fell. Indra brought them to the tower, to this room, instructing them to wait there for Clarke. She did provide food, which they were both grateful for. And now, all they could do was wait.

“What do you think is taking so long?” Abby stated.

“She’ll be here Abby. We just have to be patient.”

“I’m not very good at that.”

“I’ve noticed,” Marcus stated with a smile.

Unamused by his comments, Abby turned to him in a flash, only to have her words vanish at the sight of his warm eyes and tender smile. In fact, before she could say anything, Marcus turned to her, gently caressing her arms with his hands, before dropping them back to his sides.

“Clarke is safe and she’ll be here before you know it. For now, I have something for you.”

“For me?” Marcus relaxed as he watched some of Abby’s tense facial features be replaced with a sly, inquisitive smile. “Is it what you pocketed at the street fair?”

Straightening, “How do you know I pocketed anything?”

“You’re not the only one who is watching,” Abby added sensually.

Opting to let that comment slide for the moment, Marcus tucked his hand back into his jacket pocket. Grabbing hold of the item, he began to slide it out, only stopping when Abby stepped just inside his private space.

“Wait…it’s not that grilled item you tried, is it? That grilled worm?”

Amused at her nervousness, “Why would I put grilled food in my pocket?”

“To tease me.”

“I can assure you, Chancellor, I did not stuff my pockets with any kind of grilled grounder cuisine.” Before Abby could interrupt him again, he removed the item, held out his hand. With his palm facing up, Marcus slowly unrolled his fingers, revealing the squared object in his hand. His eyes never leaving Abby’s face, he didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he felt a whisper of Abby’s fingers on his own.

“Marcus….”

He watched as Abby ran her fingers along the edges of the brass frame and then over the glass that protected and preserved the daisies that were neatly pressed inside.

 

“I saw it and thought about the day we found a field of daisies near our camp. They remind me of you.”

“How so?”

“In Norse mythology, the daisy is Freya’s sacred flower. She is the goddess of love and beauty.”

“And fertility….”

Blushing, “Yes, that too. Anyway, the daisy symbolized childbirth, motherhood, new beginnings. The love that you have for Clarke is what brought us here, what brought me here and I don’t just mean to the ground, to where I am now.”

“Marcus….”

Placing his hand over hers, “It’s true Abby. Maybe the man who I am now, who I still hope to become has always been in me, but, I don’t think he would have known what it is to feel the sun on his face if he didn’t have you to show him the way.”

Wrapping her fingers around his hand, Abby gently squeezed him before pulling away. With one last look at the frame, she gently placed it down before turning to him.

“Since we’re giving gifts, I may as well give you yours.”

“Mine? Abby…”

“Oh my God Marcus, just hold your hand out.”

“How do I know you’re not going to give me grilled worms or something equally weird?”

“You don’t.”

“Nice. Real nice.”

Still, Marcus kept his hand open, his breath caught again his chest as he waited for her to place whatever she had in his hand. Again, he kept his eyes on her, not looking at the light object that now sat in his palm.

“Aren’t you going to look?”

“Do I want to?”

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life.” Marcus said without hesitation. He then looked at his present, his eyes widening at the sight.

 

 

“It reminded me of the ground, of the various shades we saw when we climbed out of that hatch. From that moment until now, I believed that you were destined to be on the ground.”

“You sound like my mom,” Marcus joked while running his fingers along the smooth gems.

“She was a wise woman who raised a son to love the Earth, even though we were never supposed to be here. And here you are.”  
Taking her hand in his, “Here we are.”

“Okay, here we are,” Abby conceded.

Marcus slid the bracelet over his right hand until it lay perfectly around his wrist. “It’s perfect, thank you,” he whispered.

Abby picked up her frame, again running her fingers over the daisies, before looking at Marcus. “Thank you and not just for this,” lifting the frame a little in the air, “but for being by my side both at home and here and just, well for everything. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

“Abby….”

“Marcus….”

Chuckling, “We’re in this together.”

“That’s better.”

Abby slowly ran her fingers across the bracelet, tickling his skin in the process. “This looks good on you,” she whispered, before running her hand further up his arm, to his shoulder. Marcus froze, uncertain of the moment, only to then relax into the hug she pulled him into.

For a moment, they gave into the comfort in silence both the room and the cocoon of their arms and bodies created. It was safe here, so much, they instinctively tightened their hold on each other, with Marcus allowing himself to smell the freshness of her hair and skin, before dropping his head to her shoulder.

And then, Marcus felt the weight of a different object in his pocket, the other trinket he saw after picking up the framed daisies, the one he thought would be too much to give her now when the boundaries of their relationship were undefined.  
Emboldened by the moment, Marcus gently pulled out of the hug, ready to admit that his feelings for her went beyond that of co-chancellor and friend until the door burst open.

“Mom, Kane….we don’t have much time.”

With Clarke’s entrance, Marcus and Abby immediately returned to the matters at hand. Marcus felt empty the moment Abby stepped away from him to go to Clarke and yet, he knew it was okay. This wouldn’t be the last time he held her in his arms. And for now, the other item he had for her would remain safely hidden.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tina for originally posting the picture and to Shannon, Merced, and Jamie for the follow-up conversation. I hope you enjoy this little bit!


End file.
